


I'll Get Mine

by DeepDisiresLonging



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Dirty Talk, Edging, F/F, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21527026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepDisiresLonging/pseuds/DeepDisiresLonging
Summary: Movie night takes a hot turn.
Relationships: Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox/Reader
Kudos: 25





	I'll Get Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “Hi I was the one asking about the LGBTQ request I’d love to request a Becky Lynch smut if possible and I don’t mind waiting for it; I’d just be grateful that someone is writing something for me lol.” {Are there any other details you’d like me to include?} “Use of my real name Melissa but nope I leave it in your capable hands!”

“Come here.” Becky opened her arms so you could crawl in next to her under the blanket. It was movie night. A rare gift because of the constant traveling. The coffee table was set up with all the favorite snacks and matching hot chocolate mugs. The couch had almost every pillow in the house on it. Becky had two propped up behind her and another under her feet. “Ready to relax?”

You snuggled your head into her neck. “I should be asking you that.”

All she did was chuckle. With a click, the movie started. Not even five minutes into it, you were squirming. You settled further into leaning your back against Becky’s front. Her arm loosely slipped around your middle.

“Do you need something, Becky?”

“No. Do you, Melissa?”

“No.”

The plot playing in front of you was easily lost. What plot could hold up when Becky was aimlessly dragging her fingers up and down the inside of your thigh? You fought bucking towards the touch. The movie was further forgotten when Becky tightened her hold around your waist. Her thumb started to caress smooth swoops across your stomach.

“Becky?”

“Hmm?”

“Do-“ you cleared your throat. No need to sound so hot and bothered… even if you were. “Do you have to, uh- hold me so tight? It’s an action flick, not a horror movie.”

Your redhead looked down at you with that smirk on her lips and shrugged. “But I like holding you close. Don’t get to do it enough. Why? If you’re getting warm we can toss the blanket off-“

Before she could do that, you fumbled to speak. “Hot? No, I’m fine. Perfectly normal. Nope. I’m good. Didn’t, um… didn’t want your muscles to cramp because of me. You’ve been working hard and-“

She lightly placed her hand over your mouth. “Melissa. Are you… flustered?” While you gulped, Becky turned on her ‘I’m going to eat you alive’ smile and you were gone.

“Maybe.”

“Well then…” She started to lean. You switched around so you had a pile of pillows behind you. Becky loomed over you, her eyes gleaming bright. “Good ta know it worked, then.” She silenced your oncoming question with a short kiss. “Yes. I’m flustered too. I get to see you, what, maybe a day or two outta the month? And then you go,” she kissed your forehead, “and you’re so sweet.” She kissed your cheek. “I was home not even two seconds and you were dottin’ on me like…” She sighed. “My perfect Melissa. I’ve been needin’ you since I walked in the door.”

You gulped again, gasping for breath under the way she licked her bottom lip. “Me?”

“You.”

The pillows were in the way. They were preventing you from getting away so you could compose yourself. With each passing second, Becky was peppering your face and neck with the tiniest of kisses. But she knew what they did to you. Each one was like a jolt of electricity. If she kept it up for too much longer, you were going to turn into a puddle.

A whimper escaped. Becky’s fingers had worked their way under your shirt. A chill followed where they went. Kissing Becky back faltered as she found your bra-less breasts. She flicked her thumb over your nipples, making you gasp into her mouth. Once she had discovered that, your shirt was quickly removed. Her mouth was everywhere. The spots that she knew made your knees tremble were her first targets. Then she was wiggling your sweats down your hips and your panties along with them.

“Becky-“ you moaned. If you bit your lip any harder it was going to bleed.

She continued to make you blush by helping you up the pillows so she could slither down the couch to be mouth level with your heat.

“But-“

“No. You first.” She started slowly, continuing to caress your thighs like she had all night. You tried to be good. To let Becky set the pace. But your hips bucked towards her face. So, she pinned you down. And set to making you cry out every sound under the moon. Her tongue, her fingers, her knowledge of your sweet spots, Becky used everything to take you high. “How close are you, love?” she asked between breaths.

You could only whine.

“That close? Better keep goin’…”

She did, speeding up her movements and sucking harsher on your clit. You dug your fingers into her hair. On another night, she would growl at you if you tugged. But tonight, you couldn’t move for the power of passion igniting in your veins. Hanging on grounded you. It still wasn’t enough to keep your eyes from closing. Which meant your senses were further honed on what Becky was doing to you. Making you gush. Making you cry out her name and blubber other sounds.

As close as you were, she was in no hurry herself. Just when you thought you’d tip over, she slowed down. You whined something about “better keep goin’” and her promise to do just that. She laughed against your inner thigh and said she made no such promise. Merely an observation. You pleaded.

“I’m so close. Please, Becky, make me cum. I want to gush for you. Please, please, please-“

“I love hearin’ you strung out like t’at.”

Your reward was a solid suck to your clit. It blurred your vision but still didn’t make you cum. Your walls clamped down on her fingers. So. Freaking. Close.

“Not yet.”

You cried out, hoarse and trembling all over. “What more do you want me to say, Becks?” Your fingernails clawed into her scalp. This time she did growl. “What do you want from me?”

“I want,” she paused to watch you writhe. “I want to see you fall apart. Been cravin’ it since the last time I left.”

That nearly sent you cumming alone. The idea of Becky thinking about you while on the road. Wanting to taste you every time she texted or called. With how much she was moaning and lapping at you now, she must have been nearly starving for you. Finally, she did everything you wanted to feel. Your body went rigid. Becky let out a tiny sound of surprise as your thighs locked around her head. Her name fell from your lips one more time, barely above a whisper. There wasn’t anything else in you for more.

Falling apart indeed.

After gingerly lowering your legs from her shoulders, Becky wiped her forearm across her mouth. You hummed into the kiss she gave you.

Then before you could even breathe into returning the favor, she was back in her earlier seat with you resting against her chest. The blanket was back in place, and she rewound the movie to when you were distracted. You stammered. Your flailing limbs were caught at the wrists and pinned against your bare body. A stark contrast to Becky still being fully clothed.

“Wait, but- But you didn’t-“

She rested her chin on your shoulder. “I’ll get mine; don’t you worry, Melissa. But I want to cuddle with you some more. And I wanted to finish the movie.”

That didn’t stop her from playing with you through the rest of the flick.


End file.
